Une Dumbledore?
by Tsukinkami
Summary: Mon premier petit OS. Un amour caché? De la jalousie? Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald vont se retrouver après tant d'années de séparation. Viens voir et dit moi se que tu en pense! 3


Hey! :)

Aujourd'hui j'ai decidée de faire une FanFic' qui va se porter sur le Grindeldore,(j'adoooore ce couple) mais seulement j'ai décider d'inverser un peut les rôles cette fois c'est Gellert qui viens vers Ablus et non pas l'inverse. La plus grande partie des fan on décidé que se serais Albus qui viendrais vers Gellert. Je pense que c'est a cause du fait que Gellert soit montrer comme l'homme froid, sans cœur, sec... et plein d'autres adjectifs défavorisant(enfin moi je trouve que c'est ce qui fait son charme). Et j'ai donc décidé de montrer que lui aussi pouvais être aimant et doux en vers une personne.

Ah oui et c'est d'ailleurs ma première FanFic' sur eux.

PS: Désolée pour les fautes, je suis très nulle en orthographe, et je n'ai pas de correctrice... :/

J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même, Bonne lecture !

 **Rating:** Je pense pouvoir mettre K sans problème ^^

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP/Animaux Fantastiques appartient a J.K Rowling, seul cette petite histoire pas folle m'appartient x).

* * *

" Une Dumbledore...?"

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda t-il en regardant le sol.

\- Oui Newt ? Répond t-il avec ses feuille sous le bras.

\- Est-ce bizarre d'aimer autant les animaux fantastique, demandas t-il avec un air un peut inquiet .

\- Et bien certaines personnes pourrai en effet trouver cela étrange, mais moi pas. Je trouve que les animaux fantastique sont si mystérieux. Il y a tant de choses à apprendre eux. Mais pourquoi me demande-tu cela Newt ? Demanda t-il en se baissant pour se mettre a sa hauteur.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne à les aimer... tout le monde me trouve bizarre. Dit-il les larmes au yeux.

\- Ecoute moi Newt, je peux t'assurer que plein d'autre gens sont aussi passionner que toi par ses petites bêtes. Enfin peut être pas autant que toi.

Ils se mirent à rigoler. Et puis, cesse de te soucier tu regard des autre, lui dit-il tout en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer

\- Merci Professeur. Dit-il tout souriant

\- Je t'en prie, aller j'ai des choses à faire je doit te laisser. Répliqua t-il en lui frottant la tête tout en souriant également.

Albus retournas donc dans sa salle de classe confiant. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et repris les affaires qu'il avait laisser pour son prochain cour. Mais il ne se sentait pas tranquille, il sentait une espèce de présence, une présence... qui l'inquiétait grandement. Il entendit soudain une petite voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Il se leva d'un coup, prit sa baguette en main et se retournas, il vit un homme assis sur la petite table derrière lui,mais dans la pénombre il ne puits voir son visage.

\- Lumos

En voyant le visage de la personnage qui c'était introduit dans sa salle de classe Albus fit de grand yeux.

\- G... Gellert ?! Dit-il avec étonnement

\- Eh bien Albus, est-ce comme cela que l'ont traite un vieil ami? Dit-il en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici après tant d'années.

\- Et bien me voici. Ecoute, je dois te parler, c'est important.

\- Vasi je t'écoute... Albus s'assit sur son bureau, les bras croisés.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuse d'être parti comme ça et...

Albus l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- Et tu a attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire, tu te fiche de moi?! Lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Roo, écoute Albus ne te crispe pas comme ça, je n'es même pas fini ma phrase.

-... je rêve. Tu ma abandonné!

Gellert resta silencieux sous la réponse de son ami

\- Ah! Tu ne dit plus rien, hein, le fameux "Gellert Grindelwald" aurait-il perdu sa langue?

Gellert compris vite que Albus avait gardé tout ça trop longtemps pour lui, et qu'il avait besoins de se débarrasser de toute cette haine.

\- Albus calme toi. Calme toi...

\- Ohh non que je ne vais pas me calmer, je n'ai pas fini d...

Albus sentit soudain quelque chose sur sa joue, c'était sa main. La main de Gellert, il le regardait avec un regard intense d'amour et de désir.

\- Qu'est ce que... mais qu'est ce que tu fait? Demanda t-il en se reculant légèrement.

\- Chuuu... tu a toujours eu le don de gâcher les moments de plaisirs intense. Gellert s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Le désir commença à les envahir mais quelque chose les arrêtas net.

\- Professeur Dumbledore? Professeur Dumbledore!

\- Gellert cache toi vite! lui chuchota t-il. Prit de panique il dit :

\- Oui? Albus avança jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à celle-ci.

\- Nous avons un énorme problème !

\- Que se passe t-il Minerva?

Elle dévisagea Albus et dit :

\- Eh bah dit donc qu'est ce que c'est que ces cheveux en bataille et pourquoi ta chemise et déboutonnée? Aurait tu trouvé "Une Dumbledore" ? Lui chuchota t-elle. Pendant qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise comme si de rien n'était

\- Je me suis juste assoupit sur mon bureau, répliquât-il rapidement. Cette phrase n'était pas passer inaperçu aux oreilles de Gellert, et ça, Albus le savait très bien.

\- Sinon... tout va bien? Plusieurs élèves on dit avoir vu Grindelwald dans les couloirs, je me suis dit qu'il était pour te voir étant donné que vous étiez très bon amis dans le passé...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret pour examiner la pièce.

\- Oui, Oui tout va bien. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-il tout en se remettant devant elle pour lui cacher la vue. Peut-être que des élèves on voulut leur faire une farce?

\- Tu es sur que tu ne la pas vu? Redemanda t-elle avec un peut d'inquiétude

\- Oui je te l'assure.

\- Très bien, si tu le dit.

Elle reparti voir les élèves pour les rassurés.

Quand Albus se retourna il vit Gellert assis sur son bureau les jambes croisées.

\- "Une Dumbledore", tu peux m'expliquer?

\- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu était...

\- Que j'était quoi, hétéro?

\- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête honteusement.

Albus compris, il s'approcha de Gellert et posa ses mains sur les joues creuses de son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas hétéro, parce que c'est toi que j'aime, Gellert Grindelwald.

Il leva aussitôt la tête et vit le regard étincelant d'Albus. Et compris qu'il espérait une réponse à son tour. Il l'embrassa ,en guise de réponse, et dit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Voilà, voilà j'espère qu'elle ta plu.

Elle est assez courte, je suis d'ailleurs un peut déçu, je m'attendait a se qu'elle soit beaucoup plus longue vu le temps que j'ai passée a l'écrire.

Mais bon, la qualité est plus importante que la quantité! Même si je suis consciente qu'elle n'est pas folle x)

 **Review** tout de même? :3

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma petite FanFic' ! A une prochaine !

Bye, bye. 3


End file.
